It is known to employ baskets to hold food to be cooked which are lowered into cooking oil and utilized to cook food with the basket not rotating and then elevating and rotating the basket above the cooking oil to remove excess cooking oil from the food.
A representative prior art device of this type is the Perfect Fry commercial ventless deep fryer made available by Perfect Fry Company LLC which incorporates a Spin Fresh centrifugal cooking system which uses a lift arm and lift motor outside the cooking oil vessel to lift a basket and then spin the basket.
The prior art approaches have a number of drawbacks and operational deficiencies that the center lift and rotating structure and other structural features disclosed and claimed herein correct and/or eliminate.